


{burning passion} hxh smut oneshots

by Wanderus_love



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breasts, Consent, Cum Play, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Multi, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, hickey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderus_love/pseuds/Wanderus_love
Summary: not much in the tags, I will add as I go.no requesting!sorry
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Reader, Kaito | Kite/Reader, Killua Zoldyck/Reader
Kudos: 9





	{burning passion} hxh smut oneshots

not a lot, please enjoy!


End file.
